Forget Me Not
by SSJ-Princess23
Summary: In the future Earth was destroied. But, Trunks in that time sent the past hope, and a different future.


FORGET ME NOT  
  
She screamed at him to let her stay, so there could be more hope.  
  
"I can't let you do that Neko! You have to go and promise a better, different future for this world!" he yelled. He pushed the button on the time machine, and the glass door closed on her. She had, now, a barrier between the one she dearly loved.  
  
"Please Torankusu! If that is the case then come with me!," she yelled back through the glass, "and we can BOTH promise that future!"  
  
"I can't do that! This where I belong, and I'll die here. Besides, my wounds are bad enough, eigther way I will die."  
  
"NO Torankusu!!" She pounded the glass. She had only one minute left before the machine took off for the past. "Please Torankusu," she weeped with her entire heart, "I can't let you go. I'm nothing without you, just come with me!" He shook his head, and said his final words to her.  
  
"I can't do that, everything I have here, died here, and I will too. I'm sorry it has to be this way, but I cannot leave this Earth just to be in a happier one where this will not happen. I MUST be here...i'm sorry Neko.." The machine beeped and began to take off. It hummed and shook, but nothing could stop her from hearing the last words he said to her, "..Neko, I love you, never forget that..." And then, the machine dissapeared through time and space.  
  
Everything around Torankusu crumbled, but nothing made him move, he just stood there watching the area that Neko took off in. 'Neko, even in death I will love you.', he thought just before an explosion behinde him caught him off guard. There they were, the destoriers of Earth, big machines with big eyes that shot lazers. They had destroied everything, everything but him.  
"You wont be the ones who will kill me!" He yelled powering up. His ki shot up feircly, it threatened to kill him, but, that was his plan. "I will be the only one that takes my life! And i'm taking you down with me!!!!!!!!!!" he screaming has he exploded. The machines were vaporized in the blast. When it was all over, everything was gone, Torankusu was nowhere to be found. He took his life, just to save a planet already doomed. Then everything exploded, nothing was left of Earth, the once proud, beautiful planet. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Neko arrived in her destination, but nothing could make her smile. 'Torankusu, why?' she thought. Around her, the people that, in her time, were once dead are now alive and well. Bulma, Vegeta, Gohan, Videl, Goten, Pan, Goku, Chi-Chi...everyone. Everyone, even...Trunks. Everyone gathered to the pod that held a weeping Neko. The glass door opened, and her shaken figure stepped out. The first step she took on unbroken land was too much for her, she collapsed. Bulma was the first to run to the girl.  
  
"The poor child," she said, Bulma then noticed the time machine and recongized it immediantly, "Oh my god! She came from the future!" She touched Neko's battled scared face and picked her up and ran her to the house where her wounds would be treated.  
  
Neko woke up in a familiar room, she dreamed that the destruction of Earth never happened and everyone was alive again. When she woke up in that room, she thought it was all true, that the nightmare never really did happen. Dispite an ache in her side, she ran out of the room that her and Torankusu shared. But she came to a rude wakening, she saw everyone around a time machine, she then remembered everything. The demension portal, the machines first appearance, the hard battel, then.. She screamed at the painful memory. Everyone turned around and saw her. Bulma was again the first to her.  
  
"No Torankusu! No No No No!!" Neko screamed, cried and beat the ground when she fell to it. Her entire body shook. Bulma tried to talk to her.  
  
"Hunny," she began, "are you alright?"  
  
"How can I be okay when my Torankusu is gone?!" Bulma caressed her back, and did what she could to calm her.  
  
"Hunny," she then took back the question, it would be too soon to ask, in this child's horror stricken state. She lead a crying Neko to a table full of food. At first, Neko just sat there, then she gave into her hunger and dug into the food she so deeply remembered.  
  
When Neko calmed down a bit, she looked around at everyone she remembered. 'Everyone is alive, and they shall stay this way, just like Torankusu wanted.'  
  
"Bulma," she started, everyone was surprised to hear her talk, "DO NOT make the demensional portal."  
  
"The wha-? Oh, that thing, yes. I have the plans for making that, but why?"  
  
"Destroy those plans, the fate of this Earth depends on it." Everyone stood agapped.  
  
"Why?" demanded Vegeta. Neko looked up, it was like seeing everyone for the first time without scars, without bandages, without blood splattered and plastered to their cloths and skin. She tried to choke back tears.  
  
"Because if you don't, a portal will be created and machines that destroy everything will come through and kill this planet. I know, I lived through the horror. I see you all now for the first time without your scars from battle, and, all alive again. No tombstones in this yard. Everything the way it should have always been."  
  
"You mean?" Videl said with shock, "We all died in a battle?"  
  
"Yes, even Bra, Pan, Marron, you Videl. Everyone was gone, except." She chocked back more tears. "Except me and Tor-Trunks." She remembered that, before she had come into Torankusu's life, they all called him Trunks. But, she had always called him Torankusu. Trunks got up from where he stood and walked toward her.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked softly. Hearing his voice again made her jump back in time when the terror hadn't happened yet, to the time where he took her into his arms and softly carassed her tiny body. When he made soft, sweet love to her. Her tiny body against his large, muscular body. He would speak soft words to her of a life that they would have soon shared. She evenutally jumped back when the question was asked again.  
  
"I'm, I am Neko." She said silently. She looked into this times Trunks' eyes. The same beautiful blue eyes, but in her time, those eyes became a sad blue. Whenever she saw those eyes sadness would always shine through them, even when looking at her. She knew that, because of the fate that doomed the Earth she knew, they could never share that happy life he had promised her, not as long as those machines ran through with their destruction.  
  
"Well, Neko," He said her name so softly, it was like feeling flower petals on her lips again when her Torankusu kissed her. "I hope that," He stumbled for the right words, "you can find a better happier life here. If you want you can stay here."  
  
Neko smiled and said, "Thank you, Tor-Trunks." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The days passed, and Neko would always still remember Torankusu whenever she saw Trunks. Trunks had noticed the sadness in her eyes whenever she saw him. He even said that, it was too much for her to see him, he knew of the Torankusu that she had shared deep passion with. She had eventually spoken about him with his sister when she had asked about her brother in Neko's time.  
  
Trunk began to feel something for Neko, he wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because of her future, that, they were together, and its now affecting the past. He came to her bedroom door and knocked on it lightly.  
  
"Come in." She said. Trunks walked in, he could feel her tense when she saw him.  
  
"Uhh, Neko? We need to talk." She nodded and sat on her bed. He tried to stay away from her, he knew what his presence did to her. "Uh, Neko, I know you suffer every time you see me. You think of your Torankusu, but, I must tell you this. I am not him." Neko winced at the words.  
  
"I know you're not," she said quietly. Trunks shook his head and turned from the window to face her. He walked to her and took her hands in his. Neko jumped at the action.  
  
"If you know that then why do you almost call me Torankusu?"  
  
"Because, I-I'm sorry, you look like him, you are him,"  
  
"NO! I'm not him! I'm different than him, you went through a war with him, that must have changed him a bit,"  
  
"It did, he became more sad and serious,"  
  
"You see? I'm not him. I never went through a war, like the one you had. We are two different people." Neko began to cry. He touched her face. "But, even though we are different, we share one thing."  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"A love for you,"  
  
"Trunks,"  
  
"Neko," Trunks then took her in his arms and carried her off to his bed. He sat her on his bed and kissed her softly. She gave into his kiss, because, it was the same, the same love she so deeply knew. He unclothed her slowly as though she was a fragile doll. He unclothed himself, and laied her down. "Neko,"  
  
"Yes, Trunks?" Trunks smiled that she never said Tor before HIS name.  
  
"Promise me that WE will always be." Neko was quiet for some time before she answered.  
  
"Yes Trunks, I promise." She and Trunks shared a smile and spent the rest of their night in passion. Familiar yet new to Neko, but, new to Trunks. But it was the same thing in the end. The same love.  
  
Neko dreamed that night after the love making, of her Torankusu. He came to her and told her, "I told you, I will ALWAYS love you. No matter what, and never forget me, I am ALWAYS here."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~THE END*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*May love find you wherever you are, and whenever you are. ^_-  
  
Sweet wishes on this hoilday season from author: ssjprincess23 


End file.
